Howl of the Werewolf (book)
:For other uses of '''Howl of the Werewolf', see'' Howl of the Werewolf Howl of the Werewolf is a single-player role-playing gamebook, written by Jonathan Green, illustrated by Martin McKenna and published in 2007 by Wizard Books. It was later republished by Wizard Books in 2010. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 29th and final title in the modern Wizard "Series 1" (ISBN 1-84046-838-6) and 11th in "Series 2" (ISBN 1-84831-194-X). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Although the book was only written recently, Green had conceived the idea before the cancellation of the series by Puffin Books.Letter from Jonathan Green at the Internet Archive record of AMYLASE - Retrieved 2019-10-27 Green came up with the premise, the name of the book, the beginning of the story and the very end, along with a few background details years at this earlier time, but came up with the majority of the ideas in the book when he began plotting it in 2006. In writing the book, Green wanted to create an adventure that drew on the mythology and folklore surrounding werewolves, having found that their previous appearances in Fighting Fantasy took the form of shallow side-encounters. Green has stated that he took the criticisms of his previous work on the official Fighting Fantasy website forums into account when writing Howl of the Werewolf. Bad Moon Rising - Back Cover}} Introduction *''Howl of the Werewolf makes changes to how skill and stamina are calculated (see '''Unique Rules' below for further details and see Game System for details of regular rules that are still observed). *In the Wizard "Series 2" edition, instead of rolling the stats for a character as per tradition in ''Fighting Fantasy gamebooks, the player has the option of choosing a pregenerated character from three choices (see "Further Notes" below for choices). Unique Rules *The player calculates skill by rolling one die, dividing the number by two (rounding up) and adding 7 to that result. stamina is calculated by a 2d6 plus 10 roll. - pg.5 *The player keeps track of a change score measuring how far their transformation into a Werewolf has progressed. This score begins at 0 and while it can increase and decrease, once the change has begun it cannot drop below 1. At times the player must roll dice and if rolling below the score, their Wolf nature gets the better of them. - pg.11-12 *The book has a section detailing the use of a flintlock pistol, should the player find one. - 400 *At various times throughout the book the player is told their change is progressing and they roll a die and consult a chart to gain a lupine ability, such as nightvision or their fingernails becoming claws thus offsetting the penalty for fighting unarmed.For example: - 20 *At the beginning of the book the player determines how many Gold Pieces they have by a 2d6 plus 6 roll. - pg.12 Equipment List *Sword *Leather Armour *Backpack *Lantern *Tinderbox *10 Provisions - pg.11 *Gold Pieces Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Martin McKenna. Wizard Books 2010 edition makes use of a section of the previous edition's cover art. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Martin McKenna. There were 30 full page illustrations and 7 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 18, 35, 52, 69, 86, 103, 120, 137, 154, 172, 190, 208, 226, 244, 262, 280, 298, 316, 334, 352, 370, 388, 406, 424, 442, 460, 478, 496 and 513. Intertextual References The book's setting of Lupravia is another of the principalities of Mauristatia, like Mortvania which featured in the previous Fighting Fantasy book Vault of the Vampire. Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Howl of the Werewolf *Farmer Bauer *Mistress Bauer *Burgomaster Straub *Carnivale Master *Countess Isolde of Maun - Vampiress *Count Varcolac Wulfen - Werewolf *Doktor Kafka *Father Corran - Priest *Grandmother Zekova - Wisewoman *Grendel *Hans *Igor *Katya - Member of the Crimson Cloak *Konrad *Lady Aranaea - Spider-Queen *Leisel *Lord "Filthy" Lucre - Headless Highwayman *Madame Zelda *Meg - Sorceress *Plumbus Gelt - Alchemist *Prince Garoul Wulfen - Werewolf *Professor Arcanum *Serpensa - Snakewoman *Ulrich - Werebear/Woodsman *Van Richten - Vampire Hunter *Vereticus Locations *Abbey of the Black Monks *Balci *Bathoria *Castle Wulfen *Cloudcap Mountains *Femphrey *Fenmoor *Garou Gorge *Lendleland *Lupravia *Maun *Maun Tower *Mauristatia *Mortvania *Pritzbad *Saarven *Shrine of Saint Crucius *Strigoiva *Sundered Peak *''The Gibbet Tree'' *''The Suckling Pig'' *Vargenhof *Wulfenstein Encounters *Animated Armour *Aranaea the Spider-Queen *Arcanum Unbound *Arch-Lycanthrope *Black Werewolf *Bovine Beast *Chair *Changeling *Clockwork Automaton *Death's Head Beetles *Fang Hounds *Flock of Bats *Fog Devils *Ghoul Hound *Ghoul Rats *Giant Centipedes *Giant Cockroaches *Giant Flies *Giant Tapeworm *Giant Toad *Glass Knight *Golem Hulk *Grendel *Grinnycogs *Harpy *Havoc Horse *Hunchback *Headless Highwayman *Humans - Angry Mob/Cadaver/Crone/Fire-Eater/Lunatic/Strongman *Ice Sprite *Lightning Sprites *Lurking Horror *Maggot *Monks - Cockroach/Mandibled/Mantis *Moth-Man *Murder of Crows *Puppets *Regenerating Tentacle *Savage Swines *Scarecrows *Serpensa the Snakewoman *Shuck *Silent Death *Spiders - Giant Hatchling/Giant Jumping/Giant Trapdoor/Tangleweb/Giant Wolf *Stone Griffin *Table *Tenebrae *The Malice *Unkindness of Ravens *Vampire Bats *Vampire Hunter *Vampiress *Vampire-Wraith *Vermin-Host *Vermis Libris *Water-Wyrd *Wax Golem *Werebat *Werebear *Werebeast *Wererat *Werewargs *Will-O'-the-Wisp *Wolves - Black/Bride/Demon/Dire/Grey/Pack/Regular/Spectral *Wolfhound *Wolf-Were *Zombies Further Notes *It is the first completely original Fighting Fantasy gamebook published by Wizard (Eye of the Dragon is an extended version of the adventure from Ian Livingstone's earlier book Dicing with Dragons and Bloodbones had been commissioned for Puffin Books but dropped when the range ended in 1995). *At one point the book's listing on described it as "Fighting Fantasy" meets ! *The book uses codewords (all of which are words reversed: "Watched" becomes "Dehctaw") to record events that happen in the course of the book. *The illustration of Meg (226) looks very much to be based on actress , but this is simply a happy coincidence. The model for the picture was in fact a friend of the artist. *The climactic ending of the Meg and "Filthy" Lucre subplot (241, 76) shares some similarities with - and was therefore likely inspired by - the 1999 Gothic horror film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sleepy_Hollow_(film) Sleepy Hollow]. *The attack of the living stained-glass figure (424) duplicates a scene from the movie . * are name checked with the book Grymm's Folk-lore of Lupravia. *Many of the names of people/places are a play on words, examples being: the word for being "loup-garou" (hence Lupravia; Garoul Wulfen; Garou Gorge); "wolf" (Varcolac Wulfen; Wulfenstein); the " " family of which included several princes of (Bathoria); "Kafka" the (Doktor Kafka); " " is a character of legend (Countess Isolde); and "Filthy Lucre" a slang expression for money as "lucrum" is for the (Lord "Filthy" Lucre the highwayman). Series 2 Additions *Pre-generated player characters: Johann Ironarm, Wolfrick of Pritzbad, and Sabine Greypelt. *12 paragraphs from Trial of Champions. Errors *(46) - "north-west, south-west, north-east and north-west" should read "north-west, south-west, north-east and south-east". *(104) - "you much Test your Skill" should be "you must Test your Skill". *(310) - "or the one that is to your right (turn to 459)." should be "or the one that is to your right (turn to 496)." Dedication For Andy, Simon and Stef, the godfathers - pg.2 (Wizard "Series 1" edition)/pg.4 (Wizard "Series 2" edition) See Also *''Outlaws of Kaan'' *''Saga of the Stormchaser'' *Sequel to Curse of the Mummy Reviews External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=12 Fighting Fantasy (Wizard Series 1) at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-27 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=1285 Fighting Fantasy (Wizard Series 2) at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-27 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=7516 Howl of the Werewolf at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-27 References Category:2007 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series 2